


Bedtime ritual

by teamfreewill_girl



Series: Two dads and uncle Moose (and uncle Gabriel) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, the OFC is Dean and Castiel's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewill_girl/pseuds/teamfreewill_girl
Summary: How Dean and Castiel got their daughter and what bedtime ritual they had to develop for Freya to sleep properly.





	Bedtime ritual

**Author's Note:**

> No beta for this. English is still not my first language ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

When they found her she was a baby. A bunch of werewolves decided to form a pack and they used to kidnap kids and keep them for months – years sometimes – before eating their hearts. They use to target kids possessed by demons, shapeshifters kids…. Only non-human kids that way hunters wouldn’t find about them and nobody would go to the cops. But soon enough they got bolder, more confident and they start to kidnap kids from hunters family who knew human laws would be useless because they were hunters and knew that they were the only one who could deal with a werewolf pack.  
That’s how Sam, Dean, and Castiel learned about them and start hunting that pack when they started to kidnap humans, kids. Unfortunately, during the ride, the parents of one of the kids had died and soon enough they realized that said baby had no family at all.  
Dean hadn’t the heart to bring the baby girl to an orphanage. They would have to give explanations and he couldn’t be 100% sure she would end up in a loving family. After a few months, Sam came up with a solution. Dean just had to adopt her. Obviously, the papers and the adoption would be fake because the biological parents of the baby never bothered to make the proper paperwork after her birth so she technically didn’t exist. And even if she did exist for the government nobody in their right mind would let Dean adopt. He was supposed to be dead and he didn’t have a work or any guarantee. So Sam made tones of fake papers that would “prove” the baby had been adopted and just to be on the safe side so it would be harder to check if it was real or not they pretended it was in another country. If anyone asked, the official version was that Dean and Castiel wanted to have a kid so they get to Iceland to adopt Freya Lightner-Winchester – they had to find a name for Cas and made him fake papers even if Dean and he decided Cas would take the Winchester name – born from unknown parents. They even had an official address that was an actual house, not the Bunker or something like that. The Men of Letters had small houses all over the US that they used in the past before they had access to the Bunker and Sam had a list of all those houses so he found one that wasn’t far from the Bunker and even if they still spent all their time in the Bunker the house was cleaned and prepared for the future if Freya ever wanted to invite some friends. After all, Dean was sure of one thing he wanted the baby girl to have a life as normal as he would be able to give her.

The hunter was looking at her playing in her crib trying to catch some invisible thing she seemed to be the only one to see – Castiel had reassured Dean telling him their daughter wasn’t seeing an invisible supernatural creature she was just playing like a normal baby.  
It was about 6 months since she was with them and they adopted her almost two months before, but for Dean, it seemed like an eternity and a few days only at the same time.  
Freya was oddly calm for a baby, she always had been since the very first day they found her. She was almost 5 months old when they found her and Castiel had explained why she was probably that calm. Just thinking about it made Dean sick. Castiel had explained that the werewolves pack probably didn’t want to get caught and they weren’t known for their patience so they probably scarred and threatened kids who cried or screamed. Even if she was just a baby Castiel was sure a few growling and a few scratches – Freya had a few small scratches on her body when they found her – or claps on her small baby hands, whenever she cried, would be enough to make her into a calm fearful baby. The small victory for Dean is that she seemed to be way less fearful since she was with them cause she still allowed herself to plead them with her eyes and whine when she needed something.

“Alright pumpkin! Daddy Cas gave you your bath, I’ve fed you and you played now it’s time to sleep.”

Freya gave him a questioning look before a big smile appeared on her face when Dean got her out of the baby crib to carry her. Carrying the 10 months old baby in his arms Dean passed by the Bunker’s kitchen where Cas was helping Sam to clean after dinner.

“Cas, need your help it’s time to sleep for Freya.”

Castiel quickly finished what he was doing before drying his hands and taking his daughter from her other father’s arms.

“Say goodnight to uncle Sam honey...”

Freya just gave a big smile to Sam waving her small arms at him as if she wanted him to pick her up. After all, she was way higher on her uncle Sam’s shoulder and she wanted to go there. Understanding what she wanted the younger Winchester smiled at his niece caressing one of her small hands before kissing her forehead.

“Good night Freya. We’ll play tomorrow I promise!”

After the small ritual, Dean and Cas headed to the Impala. Freya used to have nightmares and either Dean, Sam or Castiel always ended up finding her awake in her bed discretely whimpering as if she was afraid of something, at most two hours after putting her in her crib.  
After about three weeks they realized that she never had nightmares and wake up in the middle of her nap or the night if she fell asleep in one of her fathers’ arms while the other one was driving. So every night – and for her nap too but usually just falling asleep in their arms was enough for a nap – they had this ritual. One of them gave her bath, the other one would then feed her and after that, she would play about 30 minutes to a complete hour depending on the day they had. Then it was time to sleep, Freya “said” goodnight to Sam – she just smiled at him and get a kiss on her forehead – and finally they would head to the Impala one of them driving a few blocks around the Bunker while the other had Freya on his laps humming “Hey, Jude”.  
It rarely took more than 10 minutes for their daughter to fall asleep. That night Dean was the one driving and Cas was humming “Hey, Jude” to their daughter with him so she would fall asleep.

“We’re lucky bastards Cas you know that?” whispered Dean to avoid waking her up, parking the Impala in the Bunker garage.

“Your parents were married when you were born and my father is God so I was not made like a human Dean. We’re not bastards.” answered Cas also whispering with a confused look on his face.

“It’s an expression Cas… Never mind.” Dean shook his head a small smile on his face. He loved his husband. He loved his daughter. He loved his brother and he would have never guessed that one day he would love his life that much. “Need a hand?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow as if Dean’s question was stupid. He was completely capable to get out of the Impala without waking up their daughter and to go in her bedroom to put her in her crib. He didn’t understand why Dean was asking him if he needed help.

oooOOOooo

Cas was putting Freya in her crib while Dean was opening in big the door between his (and Cas) bedroom and their daughter bedroom. Putting a hook so the door wouldn’t lock itself alone and be kept open.

“You know Dean one day she will be too old to appreciate that you’re such a doting father that you destroyed a part of the wall between your bedroom and hers to put a door that you let open instead so you can reach her whenever needed” whispered Sam in the frame of Freya’s bedroom door looking at Dean with a smile.  
“The doting father tells you to shut up Samantha”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Language.” Said Castiel glaring at them checking the baby phone was on before heading to the door so they would all get out of Freya’s bedroom and not wake her up.

Dean grabbed the other baby phone from his bedroom before quickly joining them in Sam’s bedroom to watch Game of Thrones.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, prompts for this serie and kudos are more than welcome!


End file.
